Raccoon City High:More than meets the eye
by Luluneri
Summary: Jill Valentine was the new girl in school, and she's caught a few people's eyes. Her new friends try to watch her carefully, as some of the boys have a reputation for hurting women like her. Will she ever catch a break? Find out!
1. Welcome to Raccoon City High!

Raccoon City High

**(7 AM, Raccoon City Townhouses)**

It was my first day at my new school, Raccoon City High. I was a little nervous about starting, but I knew that everything would smooth out over time.

I had eaten my breakfast of bacon and toast and left out of my apartment. My neighbor, Ada Wong, must've been already downstairs, because she was waiting for me in her Escalade.

"Hey Jill," She said, waving at me. "You ready for school?"

I gave her a slight nod as a response. I hopped into her car and rode all the way to the school.

**(7:30, Raccoon City High)**

We made it to the school, thirty minutes early. I asked her why we were so early, and she just responded with a smile. "There are some friends of mine that I wanna introduce you to. Come on."

I followed her down the hallway and into the gymnasium, where there were two groups of people; one were playing a game of basketball; and the other were sitting on the bleachers, talking. Ada and I approached the groups on the bleachers.

"Hi guys," Ada said, holding my hand. "I want you all to meet my friend, Jill Valentine."

I waved shyly. "Hi."

Everyone approached me, obviously interested in me. One boy approached me and hugged me.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Leon Scott Kennedy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Jill." I shook his hand.

I took turns listening and learning about everyone. Rebecca Chambers was a small person, but she had a strong spirit. Leon was the type of person that can get along with everyone. He can act a little dumb, sometimes. Sheva Alomar was African, but her accent wasn't as strong as I thought it would be. In the end, I knew this was gonna be an awesome friendship.

We spent about ten minutes introducing each other and sharing stories. But there was a man that had caught my eye as he walked in and approached us all.

"Hey guys," He said. "Who's the new girl?"

"She's Jill valentine," Leon said. "Why are you so late?"

"I had to drop off my younger sister at her school. Is that a problem?"

"Nope."

The man took his seat next to me.

"Are you new here?" He asked. "I'm Chris, by the way. Chris Redfield."

"Nice to meet you, Chris." I shook his hand.

"Um…who are those guys over there?"

Chris snorted, obviously annoyed by the question.

"They're jocks; total assholes. Are you interested in any of them?"

Just as I was about to answer his question, I turned around, narrowly dodging a basketball to the head. Chris had caught the ball and threw it back to them.

"Would you be careful as to where you throw that ball?" He said. "You could've hit the new girl!"

"New girl, you say?" A muscular man approached me and grabbed my hand. One of his hands was trying to go under my shirt, which had a slit going up the sleeves and collar. I pushed his hands away.

"Go away," I said, obviously annoyed. "I really don't wanna have to get physical with you on my first day."

The man laughed at my seemingly petty threat. He tried to rinse and repeat, but this time, I backed up my word. I slapped him and kicked him backwards. He only stumbled back a few paces, but I think he got the picture.

"I'll get you back for this…" He backed away and went back to his little posse. I just sighed and sat myself down.

"I haven't been here for twenty minutes and I'm already annoyed…" I rubbed my temples to stop my stemming headache. Luckily, Chris stayed next to me instead of going after the jocks.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's starting to go away." I stood up to go to my locker, not knowing that Chris was following me the whole way.

I figured out that he was following me when I opened my locker which was located in the west wing, near the stairs that lead to the second floor. Coincidentally, so was Chris'. I sighed and looked directly in his eyes.

"Chris, why are you following me?" I asked, annoyed. "If you're gonna ask me to be your girlfriend, the answer's no."

"I don't wanna ask you out," Chris said softly. "I just wanna protect you from those assholes. They've done some pretty horrible things to women like you."

He piqued my interest when he said they've done some things to women like me. But, I would be prepared for it.

"No wonder one of them couldn't keep their hands off of me. Who are they, anyway?"

"The guy that was rubbing on you was Jack Krauser," Chris said, still keeping his tone at a soft level.

"The guy that had on the sunglasses and had blonde hair was Albert Wesker. The other one was Carlos Olivera. He used to hang out with us, but his whole attitude changed when he met them. The last one-who I would love to beat the shit out of- is William Birkin. He's nothing more than a bitch, if you asked me…"

I was kinda taken aback when I found out who they were. They used to be the neighborhood bullies back when I was in elementary school…

I broke out of my childhood nightmare as I heard Chris start to speak once more.

"So, are you gonna accept my offer?"

I nodded. "Sure. I might need one if they ever pull that stunt again."

And, as I turned around with Chris, my worst fears were realized…


	2. The Four Horsemen and Chris' history

Raccoon City High

"Oh no…"

My worst fears were realized as the four jocks made their way towards us. Chris stood in front of me, taking a protective stance.

But just to stay one step ahead of them, I had brought some flats-just in case I had to make a run for it. I slipped out of my heels, put them in my locker, and slipped the flats on. I leaned over to whisper into Chris' ear.

"Chris, if I have to run, let me know, okay? I can outrun them."

"No, you can't," Chris said, still in his protective stance. "They'll catch you before you could turn the corner."

I wanted to argue, but when I looked up, they had us surrounded.

"Great…now what?" I wasn't amused by their tactics. With my dad being part of the C.I.A., I knew how to get out of this one, easy.

I kicked Krauser in his groin, making him fall to the ground. For William, I just roundhouse kicked him as hard as I could. I grabbed Chris' hand and started running as fast as we could back to the gym, where everyone was waiting.

"Is everything okay?" Ada asked. "We saw the jocks leaving the gym, and we weren't sure if they were coming after you guys or what."

"We're fine," I said, trying to regain my breath. "A little force was needed, but nothing too serious."

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw Chris staring at me. I wondered if it was because of my quick thinking back there that saved our asses, or my top was starting to come undone.

"Why are you staring?" I asked. "That's rude, you know."

"I know," He said with a touch of humor. "But your moves back there…where did you learn them from?"

"From my father. He's part of the C.I.A…and he taught me these moves. Why, did you wanna thank me?"

"Hell yeah. It might've been embarrassing, but I froze back there. I think I might be the one who may need a bodyguard instead of you."

I laughed at his comment. Yeah, I saved our asses back there, but that was only one time.

"No, I still need you. Besides, I only did it because it was a reflex."

"That was a reflex?" Leon said. "What were they trying to do?"

Chris sighed, finally catching his breath."As usual, try to jump me and take the girl."

I looked at my watch. 7:45. Ugh. I thought more time passed than that. But, I wasn't complaining. That meant fifteen more minutes before we actually had to go to our classes.

**(8:00 English class-Jill)**

I walked into my English class, which was on the third floor. But I was mostly surprised when I walked inside. All of my friends were in the same room. I waved as I took my seat next to Chris.

"Isn't it coincidental that we all had the same 1st period?" I asked.

"Nah," Chris said, reading a book. "I think it's good luck that we had the same class."

I understood why he said that. That meant that he could watch me without worrying. I didn't argue with that realization, either. I felt secure when I was around my friends.

Soon after, the teacher handed us books. The title of the book was: "_Open your eyes". _The book was about a girl named Riva who met another man named Jack. Soon after, she finds out that he's not human. Charming…

**(Noon, lunchtime-Jill)**

Finally, lunchtime! Now my friends and I can talk as we please. All the way up 'til now, we've all had the same classes. We've never got a chance to really talk up until now.

I sat myself down next to Ada and Leon, with Chris following suit. He's been a really good bodyguard. But, our nice lunch hour was about to be ruined by the Four Horsemen…

"Great, here they come…" My headache was coming back with a vengeance. It's always the first day of school…

I heard Chris emit a small growl as the Four Horsemen approached our table. I knew this wasn't gonna end pretty…

"Will you leave her alone?" Chris said, standing up. "You've already ruined her day. You should be happy now."

Krauser walked up to Chris and got in his face. "You'd better sit down Redfield, or else we'll hurt you instead."

Chris was no pushover. He was 6 feet tall and slightly muscular, giving him a jock's appearance as well. But he was a gentleman; unlike those brutes that continued to harass all of us.

"I beg to differ. You were the one that got his ass kicked by the new girl. So, with that being said, I suggest you should be the one to sit down."

I heard Ada and the others laugh in the background, but I wasn't laughing. This headache was spreading into a migraine, and they weren't helping it. I stood up and started to walk out of the lunchroom. I didn't notice that Rebecca had followed me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing that I was in pain. "Are you okay?"

"No. I have a headache that's spreading into a mirgraine, and I'm sick of those four bitches in the lunchroom messing with us…"

Rebecca leaned in closer so that she could whisper in my ear. "Do you wanna know why Chris is acting the way that he is around you?"

"I never knew there was a reason behind his motives. Why does he act like this?"

Rebecca looked like she was hesitating. Did they do something to him?

"Um, when we all started here, it was peaceful. We all had transferred to this school, Raccoon City High School. His younger sister, Claire, was here as a freshman, while we were all sophomores, including Chris. The reason as to why Claire doesn't go here anymore is because…"

She stopped mid-sentence, as if she was trying not to cry. "Because when she was here, those grade-A bastards jumped her and Chris…she was injured pretty bad, and she was in the hospital for about a month…"

My mouth was gaped wide open. So that's why he's protective of me. I would've never guessed.

"Where's his sister now?" I asked, realizing my headache was now gone. "Is she still traumatized?"

"I'm not sure, but Chris doesn't want her coming to this school. But he's considering to give it another try. And if he did, he promised himself that if they ever harmed his sister or his friends again, he was gonna kill all of them."

_He's had quite a history with them,_ I thought. _But, I wonder why it's always the siblings they pick on?_

I guess I'll never know until I ask Chris face-to-face…


	3. Claire's appearance & Chris' proposition

Raccoon City High

**(Back in the lunchroom-Jill)**

I had gone back in the lunchroom after I had settled down from the information that I had just received. But I didn't expect to see a full-fledged fight breaking out in front of me between the jocks, Leon, and Chris.

Surprisingly, Leon and Chris had the upper hand; but that quickly changed when Wesker had introduced a metal pipe into the equation, hitting Leon on the top of his head, rendering him unconscious. I quickly put down my books and took Leon's place next to Chris.

"Jill, what are you doing?" Chris asked, narrowly dodging a hard blow to the torso with the pipe. "You can't take them on!"

"And neither can you," I said. "You're severely outnumbered! Do you really think you can take them all on by yourself?"

"Yes, I can. Ada, can you get Jill out of here? Sheva, can you take Leon to the nurse? His head's bleeding."

Ada and Sheva did as they were told, with Rebecca helping Ada restrain me even as I kicked and screamed objections to Chris' actions.

**(Outside the lunchroom-Ada)**

I carried Jill outside the lunchroom, as directed by Chris. He could handle all four of them if they could fight fairly; but with that pipe entering the fray, he could seriously get hurt.

I opted to go back in after him, regardless if he tossed me out on my ass afterwards. But, I just ignored it; it was safer for the girls to stay out here.

"Jill, you can't go in there," I said, blocking her path. "If Chris gets incapacitated and you're in there, they're gonna take you. Trust me, it's better if you stay out here."

As usual, Jill tried to go back in. I blocked her path and pushed her back. "You can't!"

Jill gives up and sighs. "Okay…I'll just go down to the nurse's office and check on Leon and Sheva." We follow her, just to make sure she doesn't try to use the back entrance to the lunchroom to sneak in…

**(Lobby of Raccoon City High-Claire)**

My high school was let out early, due to bad weather approaching. It was summer, and that meant Tornado and Hurricane Season. My friend, Jackie, had given me a ride to Raccoon City High, to go see my brother, who should be at lunch now. Yeah, our schools can do that.

I opened the door to the school and walked inside. I was a little nervous about walking in, but got over my fear as soon as I approached the lunchroom door.

But, as quickly as my fear dissipated, it came back. I opened the door to see my brother on the ground, bloody and beaten up by the same jocks that had put me in the hospital for a month. I quickly rushed to his side, regardless of what the jocks were doing to him now.

"Stop it," I yelled. "Stop hurting him! He didn't do anything to you! Leave him alone!"

All of the jocks surrounded my brother and me. I heard him come to when I gripped his shoulders.

"Claire, what are you doing here…?" He asked with his voice barely above a whisper. "Get outta here…!"

"No! You're hurt…we need to get you to a hospital. Can you stand?" I tried supporting him, but he only yelled out in agony. I'm pretty sure that he had a few broken bones or sprains.

"Claire, I need you to get away from here," Chris said, "They're gonna hurt you…!"

I didn't care. He was hurt, and he needed medical attention. I braced myself as Wesker threw the metal pipe at me; I grabbed it and whacked him a good one; he was on the floor unconscious in the next second.

I must've scared them, because the other three had ran out of the lunchroom as fast as they could. I returned to my brother, who was still groaning in pain.

"Okay, we need to get you down to the nurse's office so that we can call an ambulance. Hold on…" I started to look for a wheelchair, but I couldn't find one. I ran back to Chris, telling him to hold on as I ran out the lunchroom to the nurse's office.

**(Nurse's office-Jill)**

I was worried for Leon. The wound on the top of his head wouldn't stop bleeding. Nurse Kate started to call an ambulance, but a woman had burst through the door.

She looked as tall as me; her hair was a dark brown color and was held up in a ponytail. She wore a dark red shirt that had a Valkyrie and the words "_Let Me Live" _on the back of it. Her blue jeans and black boots completed her appearance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Claire," She said, frantic. "Claire Redfield. Can someone call an ambulance? My brother's been hurt and he can't move."

My eyes widened as I heard her say Chris was in trouble. But what's more worrisome is that Claire Redfield was actually here.

"You said Chris was in trouble?" I said, frantic now. "Is he still in the lunchroom?"

"Yes. Come on, I'll call an ambulance on the way back." We both started running back, oblivious to Rebecca, who was carrying medical supplies with her.

**(Lunchroom-Chris)**

My body was almost screaming at me because of the pain that I was in. It hurts to even twitch. But, everything came to a still as Jill, Claire, and Rebecca had approached me.

"Rebecca? I didn't know you followed us," Jill said. "But, it's good you came. Do you know how to use those medical supplies?"

"Of course," She said. "I have everything I need to keep Chris comfortable until the ambulance arrives." She first took out a syringe and a vial of what looked like morphine.

She knew that I had a little fear of needles, so she injected the morphine in me as fast as possible. "How do you feel?"

"Like a heap of shit," I replied. "This bites…"

"I appreciate the fact that you tried to defend me," Jill said, laying me across her lap. "I really do. You're a really good bodyguard, Chris…"

I smiled. It made me feel warm inside. But I started to feel queasy. My vision started to blacken; I knew that I wasn't gonna wake up for a while, so I decided to tell Jill something before I blacked out.

"Jill…I want you to…I want all of you to watch after my sister, okay…?"

I could've sworn I saw tears come to all of their eyes as the EMTs lifted me on the stretcher. I blacked out shortly after.


	4. Raccoon Hospital & the Jock's revenge

Raccoon City High

**(Leaving Raccoon City High-Jill)**

When we walked out of the cafeteria, I saw three out of the four jocks staring at Chris' unconscious body. I almost turned around with Claire to go back there and knock the shit outta them when they started to laugh. But Ada and Sheva came running to us with Leon on a stretcher of his own.

"Guys! Guys, what happened to Chris?" Sheva asked. "Did those jocks get to him?"

I nodded slightly, trying to hide my tears. I didn't love Chris. I was just worried for him. Claire wasn't holding back anything. She was bawling her eyes out. I comforted her as we stepped into the ambulance with both Chris and Leon.

"Can you guys follow us?" I asked.

Ada nodded as she and Sheva got into Ada's Escalade and followed the ambulance to Raccoon City Hospital.

**(15 minutes later: Raccoon City Hospital-Claire)**

Jill, Ada, Sheva, Rebecca, and I were in the waiting room for what felt like forever. The doctors haven't come back with their prognosis yet…and I was pacing around frantically.

"Ugh, where is the god damned doctor?" I asked, angry. "We need to know if Chris and Leon are okay!"

"Sit down Claire," Ada said. "They'll be fine. Just relax, okay?"

"I can't relax! My brother and Leon are in the emergency room, and we've been in this waiting room for over TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES!"

Jill had gotten up and hugged me. She had told me about her first day so far, and why he was being so protective. Chris protected his friends and family because he never cared about his own safety. He always puts other's safety before his own. But this time, he might've bitten off more than he can chew…

"Look, it's the doctor!"

All of us stopped and looked at the doctor that was standing near the door that led to the ICU. That meant that they were okay…I hope.

**(ICU-Jill)**

Claire and I had walked in first, with the others following suit. I felt hope creeping back inside of me as I saw Leon and Chris both sitting up in their perspective wheelchairs. I approached Chris with Claire and Rebecca.

"Hi Chris," I said. "How do you feel?"

"I still feel like shit if you're wondering," Chris said, rubbing his chest. It was taped up along with his hands. "Those guys would've ended me if my sister didn't step in. Thanks, Claire."

"Aw, it was nothing, big bro; just returning the favor from last year."

I could tell that Chris was still tense, even though it was a year ago. But, he relaxed himself when she hugged him.

"So Chris," Rebecca said. "How long do you guys have to stay at home now?"

"For about two weeks. It's gonna be boring…"

"Aw, now school's gonna be boring without Chris and Leon there!"

I agreed with Rebecca. Now with my bodyguard on the reserved list, I'm completely defenseless. Well, not exactly.

"How about we all drive over to my place?" Ada said suddenly. "We could all relax there. Jill and I will be cooking up some nice food!"

Everyone agreed with the idea. Chris and Leon signed their release papers while Ada brought the car around.

Claire and I helped Chris into the car, and Rebecca and Sheva helped Leon in as well. I can already tell that we're all gonna be okay. Today was just a bump in the road…literally.

**(Ada's apartment-Chris)**

When we got towards Raccoon City Townhouses, I was pretty relieved. This means a break from school, even though it was the first day. I felt even better when everyone decided to stay out of school until Leon and I were back on our feet. But then again, having broken bones and bruises would take a while to heal.

Ada and Jill had decided to go into the kitchen and make some Chicken Parmesan. The rest of the girls decided to stay in the living room and pelt us with questions-except for Claire.

"How did you end up like this?" Sheva asked. "You guys had the upper hand."

"It was because of a metal pipe," Both Leon and I noted.

"Oh…that explains Leon's head trauma."

Leon was hit upside the head pretty bad. At least he doesn't have amnesia. But I have to thank everyone for standing up to those assholes. I couldn't have handled all of them by myself for long, anyway.

"Here you go, Chris." I felt Claire put a warm blanket around me when I was still talking about the incident.

She must've felt guilty about me getting beat, but I think that she's happy that I didn't have to stay in the hospital for a month. She would've been devastated-including everyone else.

When Ada and Jill had announced that the food was ready, we had heard a sharp knock at the door. I tried to get up, but Claire sat me back down and let Ada answer it.

Why can't they leave us alone…?

"Go away," Ada said, trying to close the door. "You guys are stalkers…"

"It's not considered stalking if we came here to exact revenge for Wesker," Carlos said. "Of course you remember, don't you?"

Everyone looked around confused. No one recalled this except for Claire and me. Jill must've realized how bad this situation was going downhill, because she ran over to me asking, "Where do you live?"

"I live right in between you two," I said. "But we can't make it unless we wanna get beaten to death…"

"I have an idea…Ada; can you help me bring Leon and Chris over to my place? We'll cross over the back way."

I was surprised at how much strength Jill had. She was able to carry both Leon and me with ease as we crossed over to her apartment. Everyone had followed us over to Jill's apartment as well. I guess we just wait them out.

**(Jill's apartment-Jill)**

I was able to lift both Leon and Chris at the same time. Surprisingly, with both of them being about almost two hundred pounds apiece, I was able to lift them both up.

Huh. But with those jocks out there, we couldn't risk a fight. We just had to wait it out. I was more worried about Chris and Leon. They couldn't stand, and they both looked pale in the face.

"Chris, are you okay?" I asked. "You're getting pale in the face."

"I think I reopened a wound," he said. "Can you work with medical supplies…?"

I was hoping Rebecca would come and help me, but she just smiled. Ignoring that, I helped Chris into my bedroom and grabbed some first aid sprays, along with some gauze.

I had removed the bandages; but I didn't remember the jocks carrying anything sharp. There was at least a three inch gash across his chest.

"Oh my god…Chris, what did they cut you with? This gash is too big!"

"They had cut me with a knife," He said, wincing. "As soon as I felt it cut my skin, I could've sworn I blacked out briefly. But, I'll be okay, don't worry."

_No, _I thought, trying not to sob. _It's not okay…all of this on the first day? That's not normal, especially if this was all over me!_

I stopped rolling the gauze around his chest to look up at his face. "It's not okay…they harmed you just because of me…maybe I shouldn't have come to Raccoon City in the first place…"

I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Leon and Chris were hurt because of me, and I had to make things right somehow. But, leaving wasn't one of my options.

Just as I turned around to leave him alone for a minute, he grabbed my hand. I was startled; he didn't usually do this unless he was pulling me to safety.

"Chris? What are you doing?" I asked. "You don't usually do this unless we're in school."

"I know, but…" He sounded like he was having a little bit of trouble of talking. "It's just that you give me a feeling that I've never felt before…"

I was a little confused by that statement. What did he mean?


	5. Start of Recovery Pt1 Chris

Raccoon City High

"Chris? What are you talking about? Is all that morphine getting to your head?"

Before I finished asking him questions, he leaned in close to me. I believed it WAS the painkillers getting to his head. I pushed him away softly before he could lean in any closer.

"Chris, what's gotten into you? You need to get some sleep. Come on."

I helped him into my bed, and stayed in there with him until he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful…

Just as I was leaving out of the room, Claire came in. "Jill? Is everything okay with him?"

"Everything's okay. He's just tired…did those bastards leave yet?" I didn't hear anything coming from outside, so that's why I asked.

"Yeah, the coast is clear. Ada and the others went back over, so you, Chris, and I are the only ones over here."

I sighed. At least those bastards are gone. Now all we gotta do is keep Leon and Chris safe until the two weeks are over; easier said than done when you have three angry jocks knocking on your door.

I looked at the time. 9:30. Wow, I didn't think time could be this fast. But, we were basically running for our lives not too long ago, and trying to save two people's lives at the same time.

"Claire, are you sleepy? There are two more rooms vacant that you can sleep in."

She nodded and walked into one of the bedrooms while I went into my shower. I needed a stress reliever after today, and a hot shower was the answer. I grabbed a towel and my pajamas and stepped into my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

**(Jill's apartment: 8:30 AM-Chris)**

It was 8:30 in the morning when I came to. I tried getting up, but my aching body said no. After a few minutes of fighting pain and agony, I just gave up and sunk back into the bed.

"Ugh, I can't move…" I turned over on my side and just decided to lay there. I never really noticed Jill stayed in the same room as me until I looked over in my direction. She must've been worried sick…

"Jill? Jill, wake up."

She started to stir. Her long brunette hair draped across her like a blanket when she turned towards me.

"Huh…? What's wrong…?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and then rose up quickly out of her bed.

"Chris, why did you do that last night?" She asked. "Were you just hyped up off of the painkillers that were in your body? Or that was something that you wanted to do?"

I didn't answer. Last night was a little misunderstanding. I didn't mean to say what I said to her. Or did I? I didn't know right now, because everything looked so blurry. Maybe it was the painkillers…

"I don't know, Jill. I don't know…"

I felt so dumb; that wasn't even an answer! As I tried to sit up, Jill had put in a CD and started to play it. I was taken aback by the kind of music she likes.

"You like Breaking Benjamin?" I asked, sitting up. "I never knew you liked them! They're like, the best band ever!"

"Yeah, I love listening to them," Jill said. "You could say it's a motivation for me to start the day."

"What's your favorite song by them?"

"Um, I have two, actually; So Cold and Into the Nothing. What's yours?"

"Without You and Until the End."

I couldn't believe how much we had in common. We both liked the same band! What a coincidence.

"So, what do we do now? Surprisingly, I wished I had gone to school."

"No way," Jill said. "Just so you can re-injure yourself again? Uh-uh, not on my watch."

It's funny; I'm supposed to be watching her, but she's watching me instead. An eye for an eye, I guess. But I couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair draped over her black Hello Kitty pajamas in a beautiful caress. I imagined myself being the one that was caressing her sweetly, wrapping my arms around her waist and-

"Chris? Do you need help getting up?"

I broke out of my overwhelming musings and looked at her. Can you help?" I held out one of my taped hands for help.

"Okay, come on." She pulled me up to my feet in one smooth motion. "Do you want some breakfast? I'll fix us up a big one!"

I nodded. Who wouldn't want to have breakfast when it's almost 9:00?

**(Jill's front room and Kitchen-Jill)**

I helped Chris onto the couch and woke Claire up. "Claire, come on! I'm making breakfast!"

She sat up and yawned. "What time is it…?"

"It's 9 in the morning. Wanna help?"

"Hell yeah!" We both skipped merrily into the kitchen, leaving Chris in the living room with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, what?"

We laughed when we heard him say that. I took out the bacon, while Claire began to make the eggs. After all that was over, you could say we were ready to go back to sleep, including Chris.

**(A few hours later: 1:00 PM-Chris)**

Claire went over to our apartment, to get freshened up. I couldn't move, but Jill had helped me into the bathroom and left me my change of clothes on the counter. I really wanted her to stay in there so I can-…whoa. Uh, I stayed in the shower and let the hot water hit my face as I was thinking.

_What's going on with me…? _I thought as I removed the bandages around my torso and body. _I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't ask her out, nor would I endanger her. I'm breaking one of those rules if I keep this up… _

As I removed the bandages, however, I saw that my hands had healed completely. My torso had nothing more than a scar that would heal completely within a week. The only thing that was really wrong was the soreness coming from my healed wounds. I guess I better take it easy for the rest of these two weeks…


	6. Recovery pt2 Leon & Jill's history

Raccoon City High

**(A few minutes later-Chris)**

I walked out of the shower with only my jeans on as I dried my hair. I wasn't prepared to see Jill staring at me. I hope it was because my body wasn't taped up…

"Jill? What's wrong?" I approached her and hugged her.

"It's nothing," she said. "How do you feel?"

Again, her long brunette hair looked like it was forming along with the rest of her body. I really wished that I could date her, but that seemed wrong to do since I was her bodyguard. And on the negative side, I didn't know her history.

"I'll be okay. I'm just sore. Hey Jill…" Am I really gonna ask her about her history?

"How long has it been since you've been on a date? I'm just asking…"

Her straight face seemed to have formed a frown. Maybe it was a touchy subject…

"If it's a touchy subject, I you don't have to talk about it," I said, sitting down on the bed. "It's personal, and I understand that."

"You have to hear this from my mouth," Jill said, her voice barely above a whisper. "About my history."

She stood up still, but she looked like she wanted to sit down. I asked her if she wanted to, but she refused.

"Back when I was a freshman, I dated this man named Jason. He seemed like a nice person, but…looks can be deceiving."

I felt myself clench my fist tightly in anger; and she didn't even finish ¼ of the story yet!

"Once, I thought we were walking to a restaurant to spend time with our friends. He lied to me and he took me to his friends instead…"

I didn't want her to go on. I leapt up and hugged her before she could go on with that story.

"Stop it," I said. "Stop it now. Don't go on, I already get how the story ends."

I could tell that she was surprised at how fast I leapt up to hug her. "Don't dwell in the past. That's all over now. Focus on the present now, okay?"

I just hoped that it didn't scar her for life…

**(Jill's bedroom-Jill)**

Those days were the worst. But with Chris here, he made feel secure. He made me feel untouchable. He was like a shining light that was missing from my life the whole time…

"Chris, I…why do you care?" I asked. "None of this shouldn't even matter to you…"

"I care because I care for you," Chris said, holding me tighter to his muscular chest. "You shouldn't have gone through any of that. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you or to any of my friends…"

He's overprotective. Common for a bodyguard; especially for Chris. "Chris, what are you trying to say…?"

I didn't know what he was trying to say. I wanted to ask him, but my throat closed off by the sudden fall of tears.

_Why am I crying? _I asked myself. _What am I crying about? Ugh, I hate when this happens…_

I felt Chris tense up. He knew I was crying, but he couldn't do anything about it. I wanted him to kiss me in a sense, but it felt wrong. All he could do was just tell me everything's gonna be alright.

"You've been through so much," Chris said, still holding me in his arms. "But I would never hurt you, and they wouldn't either. Don't you trust me…?"

I did trust him, along with everyone. I was just so tired of my trust being taken for granted; I just never bothered with anyone. But now, I have someone that can actually like me for who I am. Maybe Chris was the person I was looking for all along…

"I trust you…I'm just so sick of my trust being taken for granted, I just…never really got a chance to allow you to explain your side."

"I don't have anything to explain. I just want you to be honest and open when you feel down, okay?"

I nodded. He's a really good friend; along with the rest, of course. Hmm…I wonder what the others are doing?

**(Ada's apartment-Leon)**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on Ada's door. I felt the top of my head; no headache or pain. That's a good sign. I walked into the front room and opened the door.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" I asked, clearly confused. "Shouldn't you be over at Jill's with Chris?"

"I know," Claire said, allowing herself in. "But I wanted to give them their private time."

Private time? I wonder what she meant by that? "What do you mean by private time? Chris promised himself that he wouldn't do that to her."

"Maybe, but I see something in between those two. They both look like they could be a perfect couple!"

"Claire, don't set them up. Jill might have some underlying problems with dating. Might wanna ask her first."

I considered that, because you don't wanna end up dating a girl with underlying problems. Trust me, I know.

I just hope Chris isn't pushing his luck…

**(Jill's bedroom-Jill)**

I couldn't stop crying for some reason. All of those bad memories came rushing back…I couldn't stop them…

"Chris, I…I just can't do it…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't go out with you, even if I tried…I just don't wanna go through the pain that I suffered in my past…"

I felt him lift up my head to look at him. His face had a sad expression on his face as I looked at him.

"Jill, I won't hurt you, and you know that…why do you keep pushing me away?"

"You know why, Chris. I just don't wanna go through that same feeling that I had with Jason with you…"

I could almost feel Chris' gaze on me. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, but I just didn't want a relationship.

"Are you…are you afraid of me?" I looked into his eyes when he said that. "Jill, why are you afraid? You know I wouldn't hurt you!"

I broke away from him and took two steps back. "Prove it to me! Prove to me that I can trust you and that you won't hurt me!"

I regretted my words, but I wanted the truth. Would he hurt me like Jason did? Or would he love me for who I am?

"…Okay, fine. Do you really want proof? Here's your proof."

He walked up to me and pushed my hair back. I tensed up as I felt his hands touch me.

"I love you…"

He kissed me tenderly in the next second.


	7. Has help come too late?

Raccoon City High

I suddenly pulled myself back away from him, breaking the kiss. I could tell he didn't want it to end, but, this was too much for me at the moment.

"I have to go…" I started running out of my apartment, leaving Chris inside. I didn't know where I was running to; I was just running away. I couldn't bear the thought of history repeating itself, even though he promised not to hurt me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was the jocks that were calling me. If any of them try to come on to me, they'll be in a hospital bed next to Wesker.

"What in the hell do you guys want? I'm not in a mood…" It was raining outside, which fits my shitty mood perfectly. What made it worse is that the jocks decided to approach me.

"Where do you think you're going out here in this rain?" Krauser said. "You'll catch a cold if you don't get back inside."

"Shut your mouth," I said. "I don't care. You three injured Chris and Leon and they're still incapacitated. And if you're gonna apologize, save it. Nothing you say and do will ever make me forgive you…"

Just as Carlos was about to speak, I cut him off, speaking once more. "And if you target them-or anyone else that I know again-I'll kill you all."

I took off running once again, not knowing where I was headed next.

**(Jill's apartment-Claire)**

After hearing what Leon had to say about Jill and Chris being a future couple, I chose to let Chris deal with it. It's not like I didn't want anything to do with it, it's just that it's not my place. He can deal with Jill on his own. At least, that's what I thought before I opened the door to her apartment.

"Jill?" I walked into her bedroom, but only Chris was there. "Chris, where's Jill?"

"She ran away," Chris said. "I have no idea as to where she is now…"

"God dammit, what did you do? Did you make her cry?"

"No! I brought up something that had some connection to her past, and she ran out."

I started pacing frantically. She couldn't have gotten far. "Chris, put on a shirt and some shoes. We're gonna go look for her."

I ran out of her apartment, grabbed Chris' car keys, and ran down the stairs and started the car. Chris came down and jumped in the car. We were both were down the street in a matter of seconds.

**(Raccoon Beach-Jill)**

I found myself running down Raccoon Beach. I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to run away. I wanted to run away to somewhere that didn't remind me of my troubled past.

I stopped my increasingly rapid pace when I gazed out into the ocean waves. I just wanted to forget everything, including my first day at Raccoon High. But whenever I think of my friends, I can't forget everything that happened. Including Chris…

No! I won't change my mind on this. It's too late for that. I jumped into the ocean waters, ready to meet my fate as I saw fit…

**(Near Raccoon Beach-Chris)**

I was nearly putting my car in turbo when every thought of Jill crept inside of my mind. If Claire wasn't there to remind me of the speed limit, I probably would be in custody right now. I stopped my car suddenly and got out, with Claire following me.

"Chris, why are we here?" Claire asked. "She wouldn't come here unless…"

I didn't wanna believe it, but that's all I had to go by. "…Unless she wanted to kill herself…"

I quickly took off my jacket and dove into the water, ignoring the protests of my sister.

**(The waters of Raccoon Beach-Jill)**

_I want to die,_ I thought as I started to fall unconscious. _I don't want to live with a past that will haunt my every move for the rest of my life…why can't I be normal for a change…?_

As I started to fall unconscious, I saw Chris swimming towards me, frantic. I started to smile, because that meant that he cared. But I felt lightheadedness come over me, and my vision was blackening. The last thing I really saw was Chris' face.

**(Shore of Raccoon Beach-Claire)**

I was worried for Jill and my brother. They can't hold their breaths for long. Just in case they didn't make it, I called everyone to give them a heads up. Everyone sounded frantic, so they said that they were coming. It didn't take long for them to come, either.

"Where are they?" Ada asked. "Did they come out of the water yet?"

"No," I said. "They still haven't come up yet…"

Leon wanted to go in the water and check and see if they were surfacing, but I refused to let him endanger his life. I decided just to let time play it out…

"Claire, they'll both be alright. You just gotta have faith, okay?"

Ada put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I Hope she's right… "I do have faith, it's just…it's just that it's raining and the wind is blowing…the waves are beginning to become rough."

"I understand. But, what I understand even more is that your brother's not a quitter. He won't give up on Jill, not like this."

Even so, I don't think that it was a good idea to go out in rough waters out there. What if he can't find her? Would his efforts be in vain?

_Please don't let his efforts be in vain,_ I thought with my eyes closed. _I couldn't live without him…_

"Look! Is that them?" Sheva yelled. "Hey!"

I looked over in her direction to see Chris carrying Jill in his arms. She looked limp.

"Chris!" I ran over to him. "Chris, are you two okay?"

His face was grave. He looked down at Jill's pale form. She didn't look like she was breathing. Were we too late?


	8. Back to the hospital

Raccoon City High

His face was grave. She looked like she wasn't breathing. Were our efforts in vain?

"Chris, start CPR. I'm gonna call an ambulance." I quickly pulled out my cellphone and began calling 911. Leon had made his way over to me, worried.

"Claire, is she alright?" He asked.

"No. She's not breathing, and I'm calling 911 to send an ambulance. Chris is performing CPR at the moment. Do you guys have a blanket?"

Leon shook his head. Dammit, now we've gotta find another way to keep Jill warm…

"Dammit, where's the damn ambulance?" Ada said. "They should've been here now."

I looked over in the distance. Finally, the ambulance came. They quickly hooked up a temporary breathing machine to her and loaded her into the ambulance. Everyone quickly got into their perspective cars and followed the ambulance, including Chris and myself.

**(Raccoon Hospital-Chris)**

_Why did she try to commit suicide? _I thought, walking into the hospital. _I knew her past was bad, but I didn't think it hurt her like this… _

"Chris? Chris, come on." I didn't realize I was lagging behind, or that I was still soaking wet. And I didn't really care, either. All I wanted to know was if she was gonna make it. And at this point, everything's looking bleak for her…

"Chris!" Claire grabbed me and dragged me into the waiting room. "Stop worrying, okay? Your blood pressure will go up."

I sighed and took a deep breath. I had to calm down and have a clear head…but I was shaking uncontrollably. I wasn't cold or angry. So why am I shaking?

"Dude, you've gotta calm down. You're shaking like a leaf."

I looked up at Leon, who backed away a few steps. I think I gave him one of my death glares by accident. My worst one is where my eyes narrow acutely and I talk in a sharp tone. I don't know what I did; I just know that I'm not having a good day so far…

"How can I calm down?" Yeah, I was using my most dangerous death glare by the sound of my voice. "Jill is in the ER, and we haven't gotten a prognosis yet. I swear if they come out saying she's…"

"CHRIS!" Claire covered my mouth before I could finish my guilt-ridden sentence. "Don't start that guilt shit. You tried everything you could, and now she's in professional care. When she wakes up, she'll appreciate that you kept her alive."

I hope she stays alive to say that…but I won't get my hopes up. She tried to drown herself, and I wanna know why when she wakes up; the whole entire story.

**(Waiting Room-Leon)**

I sat myself back down when I saw Chris walk outside the waiting room and begin pacing. I totally forgot about his death glare, and I found out the hard way. God damn, he scared me…

"Leon, are you alright?" Rebecca had approached me. "You're sweating."

"Chris' death glare scared me for a minute," I said, wiping the sweat off of my brow. "I totally forgot about it. We might wanna give Chris some space for now."

Rebecca nodded. She knew how Chris could get due to his overprotectiveness. Even with his overprotectiveness, he shouldn't be angry at himself. It wasn't his fault.

"The doctor's here. Finally…" Ada had stood up and approached the doctor, asking if we could see Jill. We've only been in here for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. We all walked in, including Chris, who had walked back inside of the waiting room.

**(ICU-Chris)**

When I walked inside the waiting room, I wanted to run right back out. Jill was hooked up to a ventilator, along with two IV lines pumping water into her. Her body was pale, but she had a strong heartbeat. She was alive…that's all that mattered.

"Chris? Chris!" I found myself on the ground, lying face-up. How in the world did I fall? "Are you okay?"

I looked up into my sister's face, confused. "How in the hell did I fall?"

"You just fell over when you saw Jill. Are you okay?"

Dammit, my legs gave way. I jumped up to my vertical base and shook my head. "I'm fine now. What did the doctor say about her condition?"

"They said she should regain consciousness within an hour. But they have to take out that tube first, though."

An hour…that'll be the longest hour of my life. I hope she'll wake up sooner…

_If she doesn't wake up, what will we do…? I can't imagine anything without her…_

I approached her bed and grabbed her hand. I wanted her to trust me, but she just didn't feel the same. I wanted her to open up to me, but that idea went downhill pretty quick…

"Do you wanna be left alone with her?" I heard Ada speaking behind me. "We could all wait for you back out in the waiting room."

I nodded. I wanted to talk to her in private, even though it sounded crazy. I knew she could hear me; so this might be a good time to ask her some questions she can ask later.

"Jill, I'm glad you're okay…I just wished that you didn't run off after we kissed. You know I would never hurt you, even though we just met yesterday."

I knew she was listening, because she started to twitch. "I still want to be your bodyguard. Can I?"

She squeezed my hand as a yes. I chuckled. I felt so relieved. It meant that she wasn't brain-dead. She could hear me…

"Okay…But you still have to explain yourself as to why you ran away. You had us all worried."

_I still can see that moment…her body limp in my arms, pale as a sheet. I was scared out of my mind…I hope I never have to witness that ever again…_

I snapped out of my musings as I felt Jill squeeze my hand once again. The nurse had come over and removed the tube from her lungs. She coughed, and looked at me.

"Chris…"

I felt my eyes fill up with tears, but I refused to let them fall. I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"Jill, you have to tell me: Why did you try to commit suicide?"

Her face appeared blank, but I knew that she was hesitating. Either way, I wasn't leaving this room until I got a straight answer.


	9. Jill's reason & A grave situation

Raccoon City High

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Her face was blank, but I knew she was hesitating. I wasn't leaving this room until I got a straight answer.

"Why did you do it?"

"I can't tell you why…you could get hurt."

"I don't care. Tell me why!"

I wanted to know her answer. I wasn't leaving; even security wouldn't get me to leave.

"Chris, I can't tell you. You could get killed because of me!"

"I really don't care at this point. Tell me why now."

"Do you really wanna know? Fine; I wasn't supposed to befriend any of you. I was supposed to kill you all. I was ordered by the CIA to do so. I disobeyed orders, and now there's no turning back."

My eyes widened; she was supposed to kill us? Why? "Jill, why did they want us killed? Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "No. They never told me anything; I just followed orders. Now do you see why I wanted to kill myself? I wanted to save all of you."

I couldn't digest all of this information. The CIA wanted us killed for confidential reasons? What the hell is wrong with the government now?

"You still didn't have to resort to that. We could've helped you."

"No, you couldn't have. I'm a huge target, and having you guys with me will make it easier for them to kill us all. Besides, the general will order me to kill you forcefully."

I wondered who the general was; but it finally clicked for me shortly after. "Your father's the general, isn't he?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I'll have to ask him later as to why he wanted all of you killed…"

There was no point of asking him. If she did, she might as well have died in the water. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let Jill risk herself by going to her headquarters and confronting her father.

"There's no need to ask him. That's like being a sacrifice. Let him come to us, okay?"

What the hell am I saying? Am I being suicidal now? "We'll have a lot more time to plan that way."

"…Okay. But, how do I explain this to the others?"

I hugged her tightly and told her that I would explain it to them. I didn't know when she was getting out, so I wanted to break the ice before things got ugly. I walked outside, almost chanting, "Please don't be mad" aloud. We have a lot to deal with…

**(Waiting room-Claire)**

I saw my brother walk out of the ICU. He looked frightened by something…I wonder what it was?

"Chris, what happened back there?" I approached him.

"I have something to tell you all," he said. "Something regarding Jill's actions…"

Everyone looked at him, including me. What did she tell him?

"She told me that the reason that she tried to kill herself was to keep us from getting killed…"

Everyone was puzzled. Why would anyone try to kill us? What did we do?

"Why would anyone try to kill us?" I asked. "What did we do wrong?"

"I don't know…her father ordered her to kill us with no reason for his methods…"

My eyes widened; why would her father do such a thing? "Why, Chris? Is that why she tried to kill herself?"

He nodded. I saw the pain in his face, and he couldn't get all worked up over this. Jill didn't agree to it. But, she would be wanted by the CIA for disobeying an order.

"Okay, so what do we do? We can't get mad at Jill. She was just a soldier following orders. So how do we take care of this problem?"

Everyone was silent. Nobody can deal with a government service and live to tell the tale. The only person that can actually do that is Jill. And she's incapacitated. We're screwed…

"Jill is the only person that can get into the HQ without alarm. So, who looks almost identical to her in this room?"

I thought for a moment. Hmm, who looks like Jill? But, before I could actually come up with an idea, I found everyone staring at me; including Chris. Fucking hell…

**(ICU-Jill)**

As I lay in my bed, I started to ask myself questions; questions I might have the answer to. Like, how do I overthrow my father's position in the CIA to expose him and his abuse of power? It sounds hard, but it's simple.

I could already tell that the others were coming up with a plan. Even if I was told to kill them, they would stick it out to the end for me. But, if we don't escape out alive, I-

"Ms. Valentine?" My doctor had walked in with what looked like a small stapled packet of release papers. "Your release papers are here. All you need to do is sign and you can leave."

Coincidental timing, I might say. My doctor had taken out the two IVs and wrapped my arms in gauze. I signed the release papers shortly after and walked outside to the waiting room.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Everyone looked at me. I guess they didn't expect me to be released until tomorrow. But, I'm a fast healer. "So, what's going on?"

"They let you go this early?" Leon had a look of disbelief stretched across his face. "Why?"

"Who knows? And I'm not complaining, either. What's going on?" Everyone looked like they were engaging in a plan, and I wanted in.

Claire had walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She looked frightened, but determined as well. "Since you're still trying to recover, they wanted me to masquerade as you while you rest. I can be like you, all I need is a few extensions in my hair and some light blue contacts, and I'll be good to go!"

I shook my head. "Guys, that's not necessary. I can go in there myself. Because if Claire gets caught, she's gonna die. Let me handle my father…"

I started to walk out, but Chris had grabbed me. "Jill, when your father finds out that we're not dead, we're gonna…"

I put a finger over his lips. "Hush. He's my father, and I have to deal with him. But, we're gonna have to play it smart."

He backed away a little. "And just how are we gonna play it smart? We're messing with the US Government here!"

I felt a smirk blossom across my face as I began speaking again. "I've got a plan…a plan that even my father wouldn't pick up on."


	10. Now Or Never

Raccoon City High

After I had finished signing the release papers, we all had returned to Raccoon City Townhouses. I had everyone come over to my apartment to discuss my plan.

"Okay guys, here's the plan: I'll go in first, with Becca and Sheva in handcuffs. They'll be in jail, but only temporarily. After that, I'll call you guys in afterwards. We'll be wearing all black, so I hope you all have some black clothes."

Everyone nodded. We weren't gonna do the plan until tomorrow night; less chance of being spotted that way. I wonder how we're gonna make up all of the school we're missing? I guess we'll worry about it when the time comes.

"Jill, how can we take on the guards?" Rebecca asked. "They'll be armed, and we'll be fighting bare handed."

"That'll be easy. We'll just knock off some of the guards and take their weapons. Just don't get shot."

I saw Chris smirking in the corner of my eye. "So, we just go in, break a few necks, and take their weapons? Sounds easy enough, I might say."

I sighed. He's getting a little too overconfident. Or is it because he wants to still protect me, even though we might not make it out alive?

"Chris, are you still trying to protect me? You don't have the right skills to do that on your own!"

"Maybe, but with me and Leon teamed up, we're like two death machines!"

"True that!" Leon and Chris both high-five; with me shaking my head at them. Jesus Christ on ice skates…

"It's not as easy as it sounds, believe me. I'll tell you guys the rest later, okay? Get some sleep."

Everyone, except for Chris, Claire and I, left out of my apartment and went home. After I had shut my door, I looked at Chris.

"Chris, tell me something: Why are you so determined? This isn't a fight that you can win."

"It is, Jill. It's impossible alone; but with a good plan and great friends, this'll be a snap."

He has a point. But I'm still worried. If I make one wrong move, we all die. Goddammit all!

"Well, you have a point. But, if we slip up, we might as well close our eyes and play Russian roulette. Man, what am I gonna do…?"

He hugged me, and whispered something that I couldn't pick up. I saw Claire exit out of my apartment for a moment and come back with a uniform still in the plastic.

"What's that in the plastic?" I asked. "What does that say on the back of the tactical vest?"

"It says S.T.A.R.S," Chris said. "One day, I'm gonna join. What about you?"

Hmm…S.T.A.R.S is like an independent SWAT team for the R.P.D Police Department. Why not?

"Sure. You know nobody just joins, right? You have to go through a physical test first."

"I know. But I'm maintaining my muscular body. See?" He lifted up his shirt, showing off his muscles. Claire made him pull down his shirt.

"Stop that!" She said. "You're getting used to it too much!"

He shrugged. "Come on! You know that's what I did before we always roughhoused!"

"Yeah, that's right!" She tackled Chris, and they started rumbling all over the apartment. Typical sibling rivalry…but, this still beats WWE by a long shot.

"You're gonna lose this time!"

"No way in hell, Claire! I always win!"

I followed their roughhousing all around my apartment, watching them basically dodge each other's moves like they weren't even there. I think I might've underestimated them…

"Alright, quit it!"

They both stopped and looked at me. Not the best idea, but I wanted my apartment to stay in one piece.

"You guys are awesome fighters. I didn't expect to see it while you two were roughhousing, but I'm happy."

"You really think that?" Claire asked, elated. "Yay, I'm so happy!"

Chris just smirked. "Now you realize our abilities? Now don't you trust us?"

I nodded. I did believe in their abilities. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. We've got less than 24 hours to prepare, and that isn't a lot of time.

"I trusted you guys a long time ago. We have to get some sleep right now."

"Yeah, we should get some sleep. Come on, Claire."

Chris and Claire left out of my apartment and went across to their own apartment. Shortly after, I started feeling sleepy. I guess I might wanna go to sleep before insomnia started kicking in…

"There's no turning back from here…" I walked into my bathroom, carrying my other Hello Kitty pajamas (Yes, I love Hello Kitty!).

**(The next day, outside Raccoon City Townhouses; nighttime-Chris)**

We were all gathered outside the Townhouses, dressed in our black clothing. I never thought I would ever get to wear my black trench coat. I look awesome in it!

"Hey guys, does this trench coat make me look like Neo from the Matrix?" I turned around for them to get a better look.

"Yeah," Ada said. "All you're missing is the sunglasses; which are right here!" She had pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on my face. I must say, I look amazingly epic.

"Thanks! Alright, let's get going." I started to get into my car, but Jill pulled me back.

"If we drive separate cars, they'll catch on easily. We'll take a van."

I never knew that she drove a van. But then again, she was an undercover cop. I'm glad to have a friend like her; for other reasons than this, of course.

"I didn't know you had this," I asked. "Where did you keep this?"

"It was hidden in plain sight. That's the best place to keep things like this."

She got into the front seat; I was riding shotgun, with the others sitting in the back.

"Alright, should we get going?"

I nodded, obviously ready for this. It's now or never...

"Let's go!"

Jill started the van and put it into drive. We pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the main CIA HQ building. I'm ready for anything…


	11. Mission Start!

Raccoon City High

After arriving in the back area of the HQ, Jill, Rebecca, and Sheva had exited out of the car.

"Stay in the car until I give you guys the signal over your headsets," Jill said. "Okay? No noises."

She had shut the door, leaving us in silence.

**(Front entrance to the CIA main HQ-Jill)**

I walked up to the main entrance, with Rebecca and Sheva in handcuffs behind me.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked. "There's no reason to be afraid. I'll come back after I handle my father."

They both nodded and walked with me. Two guards were blocking the entrance.

"I request entrance into the building," I said, switching to my commanding voice. "I have captured two of the six fugitives that my father wanted."

The guards had quickly cleared a path for us, and I led them into the holding area.

"Stay here," I whispered. "I'll be back in a few, okay?"

I shut the cell door, leaving Rebecca and Sheva inside. Now to signal the others…

"Chris," I whispered. "Chris, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you. Is it alright for us to come in?"

"Yeah, but be careful. There's two guards stationed at the front door. Can you handle them?"

"We can handle them. Just go find your father, okay?"

"Okay."

I hung up my cell phone, confident that Leon, Chris, Claire, and Ada wouldn't mess up. I trusted them, hoping that they can meet me in one piece.

**(Lobby of the CIA HQ-Chris)**

Leon, Ada, Claire and I started to exit out of the van as quiet as we could, according to Jill's situation. Ada and Claire decided to let Leon and I take on the guards, since we look like we came out of the matrix. We both went on opposite sides of the guards, knocking them out in one swift motion before they could make any sudden movements.

"Claire, Ada, come on," I said. "Let's get inside." We picked up their weapons, which consisted of two handguns, a Taser, and metal electric baton.

Leon and I both took the handguns, even though we were squeamish with them.

"Uh, does anyone know how to use a handgun?" Leon asked. "I'm a little squeamish…"

"Leon, calm yourself," I said, about to open the door. "You just point and shoot. Sounds easy, right?"

"'Sounds easy' is right. Let's go in."

I opened up the door, afraid of what's on the other side. When I opened the door, however, the place was completely empty. But I knew it was a trap.

"Guys, be careful," I whispered. "Just because there are no guards, doesn't mean they can see us…"

I started to take my first step, but as soon as I did, I could've sworn I heard something in the distance. But it was nothing more than my cell phone going off, with Jill's number flashing across the Caller ID.

"Jill, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, are you guys inside yet?"

"Yeah, we're in. Where are you?"

"I'm entering my father's office. I'm a little worried. Can you guys speed it up a little?"

"Alright, we'll be there in a few."

I hung up. We haven't officially started the mission fully, and we're already getting cold feet.

"Alright, we need to hurry to Jill's position. Come on."

**(Near the General's office-Jill)**

I had approached my father's office, which looked like one huge control room. I was afraid of walking inside, but this was for my friends. I walked inside of the office, readying myself for whatever came my way as a threat.

"Father, are you here?" I asked. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it sweetie?"

I heard my father's deep voice penetrate the silence that filled the room. I turned around to face my father, who was sitting down in his chair. He stood up from his seat and came around the round table.

"What's the matter?"

My father, Simon Valentine, was high up in the government facilities. He taught me his moves for self-defense. I never thought that I would use them against my father, though.

"Um, father? Why did you order me to capture those teenagers?" I asked. "They did no harm to us, or to the government. So why did you ask me to arrest them?"

My father took a long time to answer, but when he did, I wished that he would shut the hell up.

"I ordered you because the government wanted them killed. I have no idea why."

"Bullshit," I said, overflowing with anger. "You're in control of the secret service! You know why! Tell me!"

I didn't see my father walk over to me and grasp me tightly around my neck. "I just want them captured. I don't have to explain to you."

I pushed him off and faced him. "Look, you have to tell me. I don't want to kill these teenagers if they didn't do anything wrong."

"Your orders are to capture them and execute them. No other actions are required, do you understand?"

I felt my anger reach a boiling point. He's not telling me anything. And if I have to beat the hell outta my father just to get an answer, so be it.

"Jill, stop!"

Just as I had begun to engage in combat against my father, I had heard Chris, Claire, Leon, and Ada bust through the door.

"Jill, you can't take him on! Step back!"

Chris had begun speaking and approached me. "Jill, I wanted you to wait. Why did you go on?"

"I had to know, Chris. I wasn't gonna execute you all if you guys didn't do anything wrong…but if you did, would you have told me?"

"I would've told you, because I don't keep secrets. Jill, this is one fight you can't handle by yourself. Let me take him on…"

My face had disbelief written all over it. Was he really going to take on my father all by himself?

"Chris, what are you doing? You can't handle my father, he'll murder you!"

"Maybe…" He approached my father, keeping his protective stance. "But I'm not gonna let him kill us for no apparent reason. I'm gonna fight until the end…"

My father didn't seem intimidated by Chris' actions. This won't end well for any of us…


	12. You live, or you die

Raccoon City High

"Chris, stop!"

I rushed forward, blocking his path. "Do you wanna die? Step back and let me handle him myself!"

Right after I finished my sentence, Chris had pushed me out of the way and charged towards my father. I started to go right after him. "Chris!"

I was too slow to stop him. They both began engaging into a serious fight, which quickly spread into a brawl; and my father had the other hand.

"Why are you trying so desperately to kill us?" Chris yelled. "What did we ever do to you and the government, huh?"

"You're strong," Simon said, pushing Chris back a few inches. "But you'll need more than just brute strength to take me on."

Chris growled at him. His temper was flaring; which was exactly what my father was looking for in him. He charged; but my father was too quick. He jumped over him, grabbed his collar, and brought Chris down to his knees, holding a desert eagle against his temple.

"Choose Jill," My father said, still holding the magnum in an unwavering grip at Chris' head. "Either you kill them, or I do; your choice."

I wanted to run over there and shoot my father instead; he was acting like such a prick! But I was dealing with a grave situation, and I had to choose quickly.

"I…I…I'll do it…"

My father tossed the gun towards me and tossed Chris across the ground. I picked up the gun and aimed it at Claire, who flinched momentarily.

"Jill? Jill, you don't have to do this! Please, just put it down!"

I wanted to put it down; but with my father in the room, it's either they die, or I die. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want my friends to perish either. I was forced to make a choice I never wanted to make in my whole life…

**(General's room-Chris)**

I saw Jill point the gun at my sister, who was petrified along with Leon and Ada. Her index finger had moved to the trigger, leaving me with only one option: I sprinted as fast as I could to stop Jill from pulling the trigger, knocking her down; she found herself with a knife held against her neck.

"DON'T EVER POINT A GUN AT MY SISTER AGAIN!"

I had to stop my hands from slitting Jill's throat on an accident. I threw down the knife and looked at her.

"Jill, listen to me; you don't have to do this…he has a reason behind this, and we're gonna find out why."

I saw Simon pull out another gun, but this time, I was quicker on the draw. I pulled out my recently forgotten handgun and shot the gun right out of his hands. I approached him.

"You're gonna tell me why we're your targets," I yelled, getting angry once more. "Right now; or do you wanna end up like a pretty stain all over this carpet?"

Before he could start running off at his mouth, I heard guards rushing down the hallway. Shit…

"Goddammit, we've got company!" I lowered my weapon and started running towards the door to barricade it; but Simon had already begun reaching for his discarded gun.

He picked it up and tried to shoot me; no bullets came out of the barrel. I smirked.

"Lesson number one: ALWAYS make sure your gun is loaded, even if you checked already." I held up the missing desert eagle magazine and poured the bullets onto the floor.

"Even if you're a CIA general, you still made a rookie mistake…"

I felt Jill's hand intertwine with mine as she leaned against me. "Dad, sometimes the best can be beaten. You're no exception. Now, just stay there for a minute. We'll be back to force some info outta you…"

"Jill, where's Rebecca and Sheva?" I had just remembered them because they were the first ones to enter with Jill. "Are they in the holding area?"

"Yeah, they're secure," She said, helping me finish blockading the door, along with Ada, Leon, and Claire. "They can't be moved out of the cell unless someone had the key."

"Who has the key?"

"I do, silly!"

I breathed a sigh of relief; I'm glad we didn't have to search for the key. Besides; if we had left Rebecca and Sheva in those cells too long, they would scold us for the rest of our lives. Might as well wrap this up quickly…

"Chris, look!"

I turned my head around to see Jill's father trying to make a run for it. I chased after him, with Jill following me.

**(Secret passageway-Jill)**

I followed Chris, who was chasing after my father. If he was gonna be stubborn, so was I.

"Chris, this isn't your fight," I said. "Please, just turn back!"

He stopped momentarily, blocking my path. "I'm not gonna stand by and let your father manipulate you. He made you point a gun at my sister; now I'm gonna point a gun at him and FINISH the job…"

I tried pushing him out of the way, but to no avail. "Chris, you were fighting in self-defense! That was just a one-time thing! Please, let me finish my father off!"

"NO!"

His commanding voice had cut me off suddenly. I looked up at him, and I could see his narrowed eyes through his tinted glasses.

"You're not the only one who has something to lose. We don't have a lot of time left, so we have to finish this up quickly before he can escape."

"Can't you get it through your thick head? You can't face him, he's my problem!"

"GODDAMMIT, WOMAN!"

He pinned me to the wall with his hips, leaving me with nowhere to go. "Don't you get it? HE'S OUR ENEMY NOW AS WELL! AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL I GET MY ANSWER! You can kill him if you want to…"

I felt him lean against me, trying to regain his composure from snapping at me like that. I knew he didn't mean it, but he has a short temper.

"Will you let me help you…? He has nowhere else to run to…we can end this, right here, right now."

I gave up as soon as he pinned me against the wall.

_Fine then…we'll finish my father. Together…_


	13. Unanswered questions

Raccoon City High

Knowing that Chris wouldn't listen, I gave him a small nod.

"Alright, fine. Just don't get yourself killed, soldier."

I ran off, with Chris following me.

**(General's office-Claire)**

I was worried for my brother and Jill…she was forced into pointing a gun at me and almost taking my life with no known reason. I just hope that they can find out why and put an end to this.

"Claire, back away from the door a little."

Leon had pulled me back some, along with Ada. I was starting to wonder if he had feelings for me…nah, I don't think so…

"Leon, now what do we do?" I asked. "We have nowhere to go!"

He looked around, obviously knowing there's no way out. "Dammit…wait. What about the secret passageway that Jill and Chris used? Can't we use it?"

"Only one way to find out…" I started walking towards the passageway, motioning for both Leon and Ada to follow me through before the guards broke through our barricade.

**(Roof of the CIA building-Jill)**

We finally caught up with my father. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from us now.

"Father; Give up now, or we'll have to use force against you. Tell us why you targeted them, and we'll let you go. But if you don't…"

I heard Chris cracking his knuckles and saw him getting into his protective stance once more. "We'll make sure you leave here on a stretcher."

My father didn't look phased; we were on top of an extremely high building. If one of us fell off, it would spell death for any of us. We had to play it smart…

"Chris, don't just start fighting him automatically!" I held out an arm, blocking Chris' path momentarily. "We're on top of a fifty-story high building. Don't just rush into combat, alright?"

I could almost feel his need to run over there and smash my father's face in for making me kill them. But I wouldn't allow it.

…Alright, we'll do this your way…"

"Thank you."

I started walking towards my father, who was backing away from us unknowingly.

"Look, can you just tell me already? All I want is the truth."

My father didn't wanna answer. I guess the only way I'm finding out is if I ask some questions.

"Chris, I have one important question to ask you: What's your family history?"

I must've said the right words, because Chris groaned and turned his head away from me.

"I…I don't wanna answer that…too many memories…"

"Chris, come on. I need to know why he's after you guys…"

I guess he caved in after I used my puppy dog voice. "My father was an Ex-marine. He was an extremely talented person. But, one day…there was a bombing accident which claimed his life…I was only in middle school when it happened. I didn't want Claire to know until she was old enough to find out without breaking down…when she was in middle school, I told her. She…she still took it hard, even now…"

His head sunk down. "I feel like every day…he's watching us from somewhere, knowing we're gonna do something that's gonna change the world. He tried to make the world a better place for everyone, but all his efforts were in vain…"

_That explains the S.T.A.R.S uniform, _I thought, finally getting the picture. _He wants to be just like his father! Maybe I will tag along with Chris when we do get old enough to join…_

I turned around to face my father, who had a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed by his smug grin. "Do you have something to do with it?"

He didn't respond; all he did was just jump off of the building. "Father, wait!"

I peered over the edge to see my father's lifeless body down at the bottom; no. He was in a helicopter, which was rising up towards the sky.

"See you around sweetie," was all he said before the helicopter took off. Dammit…

"Chris, uh…look, we have to leave. The others are probably having a hard time back downstairs. Come on…"

I grabbed his hand and started to run back down the passageway.

**(General's room-Claire)**

Our trip towards the roof was delayed because of a sudden break-in by the guards. We were able to defeat them all, thanks to our quick wits. Not long after that, we saw Chris and Jill make their way back down.

"How'd it go?"

Jill shook her head and walked out of the door. Chris just stood in place for a moment before he followed her.

"Must've been pretty bad…"

That was the only thing that came to my mind as a statement. I didn't bother asking questions; we've been through too much as of tonight. After we get out of this place, a long, hot shower is an order.

**(Holding area-Jill)**

I pulled the key that unlocks Rebecca and Sheva's cell out of my pocket, as we were heading in that direction. I wouldn't be surprised if they started catching a fit with us…but luckily, they didn't.

As I came to their cell, they didn't seem scared. They were more confused than anything. I unlocked their door and removed their handcuffs, leading them out of this hellhole.

"What exactly happened up there?" Sheva asked. "We heard a lot of gunfire and screaming. Are you guys alright?"

"I'll explain a little later," I said, getting everyone outside and into the van. "Right now, let's just get back to our homes…"

I quickly put the van into drive and sped down the street and onto the highway, where I could quickly drop off Sheva, Rebecca, and Leon at their perspective houses.

I rode the rest of us back to Raccoon City Townhouses, where we all could get a good night's rest. Chris and Claire decided to stay over this time, and I knew why. Besides, we would all need the company after what had just transpired.

My father never told us the reason as to why he wanted them killed; he probably had something to do with the death of Chris and Claire's father. But, I'll never know exactly until I find him again. But, who knows when that'll be?

I cuddled into my bed with Chris, who didn't bother taking off all his clothes. Neither did I; I was tired, but not physically. I was mentally tired because of all of the unanswered questions that surrounded all of us.

_I hope one day we'll find out…_

That statement echoed in my mind as I started drifting off into a slumber…


	14. Epilogue:Can we ever be normal?

Raccoon City High

**(Two weeks later…-Chris)**

Those two weeks went by slow, but I wasn't complaining. My body has fully healed, and so did Leon's. We were finally able to go back to school; which was on a Wednesday.

"Hmm…hey, where's Jill?"

We were at the school at our usual time, which was 7:00. Ada wasn't here yet, so I'm hoping that Jill's with her too.

Oh, and just so you know; Claire's at Raccoon City High with us! I decided to give it a try, you know? But, I think it'll work out just fine.

"Sorry we're late!"

"Yeah; what'd we miss?"

I felt a deep smile come over my face as I saw Jill walk in through the door; she was wearing a black skin tight shirt with some dark blue tight jeans; (Hey, I'm not complaining! She's mine, anyways…) she was also wearing some Air walks today.

"Hi guys!"

Jill walked up on the bleachers and kissed me on my cheek before taking her seat.

"So Chris," She asked, resting her head against my shoulder. "Do you ever think we can be normal kids?"

I shook my head. "Nah; we're gifted kids. Might as well live up to the expectations…"

She laughed, knowing it was true. "Yeah, we can never be truly normal people. But we'll try to be as normal as possible, alright?"

I started to laugh. We can never be normal, even if we tried! Besides; there's more than meets the eye when it comes to the kids at Raccoon City High!

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed! I didn't mean for the plot twist, but I think it fit pretty well. R&R!**


End file.
